


Paid in Full

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, haga is bottom pass it on, this is pretty much prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: Haga makes business with some of his schoolmates and pays for it in a very particular way.
Kudos: 4





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this has been on my mind for 300 years now and I finally finished it! My next YuGiOh piece is probably gonna be a lot more wholesome than this lol
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy the debauchery between schoolboys!

There was a smirk on Haga’s lips as he sat on the closed toiled, legs crossed as he looked over at the three boys standing at the door, the one in the middle, with short black hair, carrying a small package on his hands. He eyed Haga up and down, before handing it over to him.

“You sure sell yourself for cheap, hm...” He glared at Haga, getting a chuckle in return.

“Cheap? Oh, Ouji, you really have no idea how much this type of stuff is worth now, do you?” Haga kept smirking, gently opening the packet to check its contents, eyes glimmering when he saw everything was in order. “You kept your part of the deal. How noble.”

“Look, this shit wasn’t easy to get, alright? I hope you are ready to compensate us!” The boy on the left said loudly, his spiked red hair making him look even more menacing, but Haga didn’t really move an inch at his words. Those guys were all brawl and no brains, but at least they could get a job done.

“Tazawa, don’t talk so loud! People might hear us...” The one on the right muttered, nervously looking around to see if anyone was nearby, his shoulder length hair swaying back and forth as he moved his head.

“Oi, Hayashi is right, shut your trap, or at least talk quieter.” Ouji sighed, turning his attention back to Haga. “But, yeah, I hope you are not trying to swindle us.”

Haga laughed, closing the package back up and putting it inside his bag. “Do you really think I have a way to escape with the three of you standing at the door like that?”

The three boys looked at each other, then back to Haga.

“Tch, you three sure are dumb.” Haga said, and before he knew it Tazawa had his hands on the collar of his shirt.

“Look here, you little twerp, I would watch your mouth, you are in a pretty tight spot here!” Tazawa managed to keep his voice down, but his anger was quite clear, especially with how Haga didn’t seem to be bothered by his threats. Why was he so cocky all of a sudden? Wasn’t he just a scared little insect day in, day out?

Tazawa felt a hand on his shoulder before being pulled back by Ouji, who stepped up inside the bathroom and placed himself in front of Haga.

“If you are really going to keep your part of the deal, then start paying up.” Ouji said, unceremoniously opening up the buttons of his pants and pulling his cock out of his briefs.

“I’m starting to like you, Ouji. You are very straight to the point.” Haga shifted his gaze from Ouji’s face to his cock, grinning to himself before leaning forward, fingers wrapping around the other boy’s limp cock before he began lapping at it.

“He-He’s really doing it!” Hayashi exclaimed, his cheeks turning crimson almost immediately as he tried to look away, but only partially succeeding in doing so.

“I know, I thought he was full of shit, but he’s really...” Tazawa could help but stare, watching Haga lick and suckle on his friend’s cock, fingers moving up and down slowly to jerk him off. It was pretty obvious that wasn’t the first time that little brat did something like that, and Tazawa couldn’t decide if he was surprised or disgusted by the thought. He knew Haga was known for sinking low to get what he wanted, but still…

Tazawa’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ouji let out his first groan as soon as Haga began sucking on the head of his cock. He could feel his erection grow and twitch the more Haga took him inside his mouth. As much as Ouji didn’t like him, he had to admit he was pretty damn good at that, with his tongue swirling around the head in just the right way.

“S-Shit… It feels really good...” Ouji muttered, placing his hand on the wall to keep himself steady as he pushed his hips against Haga’s face, his free hand grasping his hair to keep his head in place.

Haga kept his fingers wrapped at the base of Ouji’s cock. He certainly wasn’t big - no one in his school really was considering their age range - but he was big enough that the tip of his cock was brushing against the back of his throat, so to prevent his gag reflex from ruining everything, Haga kept his fingers just where they were until he adjusted to the feeling. It also helped him jerk Ouji off, which was paying up real quick as he could already taste the beads of pre-cum dripping from his cock.

“... H-Hey! You know Ouji isn’t the only one who needs to be paid, right?” Tazawa stepped closer, pulling his shorts and briefs down to expose his cock. “Put that idle hand to work, twerp!”

With a muffled chuckle, Haga moved his free hand to Tazawa’s cock, jerking it slowly and his head bobbed on Ouji’s cock, feeling it eagerly twitch inside his mouth. He pulled back some, the cock leaving his mouth with a small pop.

“Ouji-kun, you are twitching so much, are you gonna cum already? I barely started~” Haga teased, lips brushing against the underside of Ouji’s cock as his hands pumped both cocks, causing the both of them to moan and groan.

Haga’s eyes shifted to Hayashi standing at the doorframe, eyes wide and cheeks crimson. Looking at the other boy straight in the eyes he gave Ouji’s cock a long lick from the base to the head, letting go of it for a moment to beckon the shy boy a little closer.

“Heh… C’mon Hayashi-chan, don’t just stand there. You deserve a payment too, right?” Haga said before going back to sucking on Ouji’s dick, this time going as deep as he possibly could, causing Ouji to swear under his breath once more.

Hayashi got closer, knees a little wobbly as he stuttered some half words out as Haga’s hand worked on the buttons of his pants to get his cock as well.

Both his hands worked in tandem with his mouth, pumping the other boys’ cocks and rubbing the leaking pre-cum all over their heads. Meanwhile, droll dripped from the corners of his mouth as he hungrily sucked Ouji’s cock, whose body was now quivering all over.

“D-Damn… He’s gonna… he’s gonna make me…” Ouji muttered, not quite believing he was already on the verge of cumming. It was actually embarrassing to admit Haga was damn good at it. “F-Fuck…” Ouji stuttered out, gripping on Haga’s hair with both hands to shove his cock as deep as possible inside his mouth, eagerly moving his hips back and forth to fuck it.

Surprisingly, that didn’t distract Haga in the least in regards to the other two boys he was jerking off. If anything, his pace only picked up, causing them both to moan, with Hayashi covering his mouth with his hands to try and stop all the embarrassing noises coming from it.

It barely took Ouji a couple thrusts to cum inside Haga’s mouth, shooting his load straight into his throat, which he swallowed with such skill that now it was pretty obvious he had experience with that.

“Damn… he swallowed… all of it.” Ouji said, cock still twitching inside Haga’s mouth and a few last drops of cum still pouring out.

“Hey! D-Don’t hog his mouth all to yourself!” Tazawa protested, shoving Ouji to the side who just stepped back with his cock suddenly leaving Haga’s mouth. “C’mon you little slut! Suck me off too!”

“Heh… Couldn’t wait for your turn?” Haga said mockingly, to which Tazawa replied with knitted eyebrows, a grunt and shoving his cock inside Haga’s mouth.

“Big words for a guy that has a dick in his mouth!” Tazawa said, voice rising again.

“Dammit, Tazawa, can’t you keep quiet for two minutes?” Ouji glared at him, but was clearly ignored as Tazawa was far more worried about fucking Haga’s face than anything else.

Tazawa moved one of his hands from Haga’s head to the wall to keep himself stable, as his hips slammed against Haga’s face.

“S-Shit, Ouji, you were right. His mouth feels great…” Tazawa said, turning to look at poor Hayashi who still had his mouth clamped by his hands and was being jerked off slowly. “Hayashi-kun, you really gotta try it, it’s the best!” Tazawa snickered as he saw Hayashi’s eyes widen.

Haga couldn’t help but be amused by Tazawa’s eagerness, and… being called a slut wasn’t all that bad. Been a while since someone dirty talked to him like that. He had started to miss it honestly.

“Ugh… I’m so close… You better swallow everything!” Tazawa said, almost like a threat, shoving his cock as deep as possible inside Haga’s mouth, whose breathing was getting harder and harder. Meanwhile, Ouji just watched, feeling his limp cock slowly spring back to life by the scene. Watching someone as repellent as Haga suck on a cock shouldn’t be that enticing. But it was hard not to be aroused by the way his pouty, reddened lips sucked on that dick, his hair got all disheveled by being gripped and how his eyes rolled back behind his fogged up glasses.

Indeed it didn’t take long for Tazawa to cum, with another load shooting straight into Haga’s throat as he struggled to breath through his nose since his throat was completely plugged by the head of Tazawa’s cock. Haga couldn’t really complain though. He loved the way the other teen’s cock twitched inside his mouth with every drop that came out of it. That feeling only got his own cock inside his shorts to harden even more.

Haga pulled back from Tazawa for air, panting as he smirked up to the spiky-haired teen.

“Tch… You really are a little slut, smirking like that after sucking dick.” Tazawa said, also panting slightly. He sure hated how endearing Haga looked, fingers still wrapped around his now limp cock.

“Oh Tazawa-kun, you flatter me~” Haga said mockingly, letting go of Tazawa’s cock and shifting his attention to Hayashi, whose knees were trembling as he was stroked.

With a low chuckle, Haga leaned closer to Hayashi’s cock, giving the length a tentativa lick that caused the shy teen to shake all over as he leaned against the wall of the small bathroom stall.

“Oi, Hayashi.” Tazawa called out, an incredulous look on his face. “You really about to cum already? Lame.” He let out a yelp when Ouji punched him in the arm. He was about to protest when he got distracted by how entranced Ouji looked as he watched Haga tease and edge Hayashi. It was indeed quite the sight.

Haga wasn’t surprised when Hayashi shot his load as soon as he gave the head of his cock just a couple sucks, hearing him moan through his hands in a weak attempt to hold it back. Haga appreciated that though. At least he could taste the salty taste of Hayashi’s cum, which he had no chance to do with the other two teens.

He leaned back on the toilet, letting go of Hayashi’s cock and reaching into his bag to grab a box of tissues to wipe his mouth with, smirking all the way. That sure was a job well done.

Ouji stepped up closer to him, pants still open and with a fresh new erection between his legs.

“You know, getting that thing for you was pretty tricky. I think we deserve a bigger payment.” Ouji said, his voice bordering the demanding.

Haga alternated his gaze between Ouji’s stern face and his twitching cock. He then shook his head with a small chuckle, reaching into his bag again.

“Folks like you are all the same… Always so greedy.” Haga commented, making it more than obvious that wasn’t his first time doing this as he pulled a small pack of condoms from his bag. “Lucky for you I’m in a very giving mood.”

Ouji’s eyebrows knitted as he snatched the pack from Haga’s hand, pulling a condom from it.

“Ouji, are you seriously going to…” Tazawa said as he pulled his shorts up and stepped back to let Hayashi leave the small stall, face bright red.

“Yeah, do you have a problem with that, Tazawa?” Ouji glared at the other teen over his shoulder as he unwrapped the condom, causing Tazawa to clamp up. “Go check on Hayashi and don’t let anyone in here until I leave.” Tazawa just nodded and quickly left, leaving the other two teens alone.

Haga unzipped and pulled down his shorts and underwear, exposing his hips fully, his cock hard and twitching.

“Tch… Why am I not surprised you got hard from sucking dick?” Ouji pretty much spat out, condom neatly wrapped around his erection as he pulled on Haga’s legs to position him properly on top of the toilet, cock aligned with his ass.

“I don’t buy for a second that you are that disgusted by me Ouji. Would you fuck someone you find so repulsive?” Haga teased behind a smirk.

“S-Shut up!” Ouji said a little louder than intended, pushing his hips against Haga’s tight entrance and pushing the head of his cock inside, causing Haga to yelp and his smirk to falter, face twisting with the initial pain. “I’m just getting payment for my services. That’s all.” Ouji continued, pushing his hips harder to bury himself deeper inside Haga.

Being penetrated with little to no warning or preparation like that wasn’t the best feeling in the world, but then again Haga only had himself to blame for it with how he was pushing Ouji’s buttons. He couldn’t help but whimper the deeper Ouji moved inside him, the pain of being stretched fully dissolving his arrogant facade.

“Not so confident now, are we?” Ouji’s lips curved into a smile for the first time since his meeting with Haga, as he watched the other squirm under him while helplessly trying to grip the toilet. “You know, I thought you would be a lot looser than this… Fuck…” Ouji’s voice was back to being quiet, as he felt Haga’s ass tighten around his cock, in a vain attempt to push him out.

Ouji began to slowly move his hips back and forth, feeling Haga’s walls stretch to accommodate his length, and watched as Haga shifted from whimpering to mewling and moaning.

“Heh… Look at your face…” Ouji chuckled between words, burying himself deeper and deeper inside Haga. “Panting, with your cheeks red… half lidded eyes… Wasn’t for this I could swear I was fucking a girl.” Ouji moved one of his hands to jerk Haga’s cock briefly, causing his hips to jerk against Ouji’s fist.

Haga felt his cheeks burn red at that comment. It felt really degrading and yet… It just caused his cock to twitch even more and his walls to clamp down on Ouji’s cock even harder.

“Ugh… you are swallowing my dick… Do you really like being called a girl so much?” Ouji asked between pants, hips now moving almost at a blur as his fingers tightened around Haga’s ankles to keep him in place. “You really are a sick, lil’ slut…”

Moving a hand to bite down on his fist and stop his loud moaning, Haga felt his entire body shudder in pleasure with every thrust from Ouji, his glasses fogging up again from how warm his whole body felt.

Ouji suddenly stopped his movements, looming over Haga with a smirk.

“I’m in a very giving mood too, you know?” Ouji said mockingly, just slightly moving his hips and watching Haga squirm under him. “I’m even gonna let you cum if you tell me how much you want it.”

With his whole body trembling and cock twitching, Haga moved his hand away from his mouth, talking between gasps of air.

“Ouji-kun… please…” Haga hips buckled against Ouji’s hips, but all he got in response was a chuckle.

“Use your words, Haga-kun. Tell me what you want…” Ouji moved his hips at an excruciatingly slow pace, causing Haga to buckle his hips even harder.

“I-I wanna cum… Please… let me cum… I’m b-begging you…” Haga muttered between moans.

“And… what do you want me to do so you can cum, hm?” Ouji couldn’t help but be enthralled by the way Haga was so submissive and by how unusually cute he sounded when saying dirty stuff.

“F-Fuck… fuck me… I want you to fuck me, Ouji-kun! I want you to slam your hard cock inside of me!” Haga said, his tone of voice bordering the desperate. 

"... I'll give you what you want then." Ouji pulled his hips back almost to the point of pulling his cock out of Haga, before slamming into him at full force and making him yelp and moan loudly. "Keep quiet… Or I won't fuck you like you deserve." Ouji's smirk vanished, his expression serious again. 

Haga nodded and once more bit on his fist to block his moaning, and immediately Ouji began fucking him again, the sound of flesh again flesh filling the quiet bathroom. Haga could feel his erection twitch even without being touched and his balls tighten from the stimulation. He could also feel his walls clench around Ouji’s cock, as it slid in and out of him.

Ouji leaned as close as possible to Haga, his voice quiet as he spoke up. “C’mon Haga-kun… Cum all over that pale belly of yours…”

Almost as if on command, Haga came all over his abdomen, white strands shooting from his cock so far that they even reached the hem of his shirt, staining it slightly. His cock kept on twitching and dripping as Ouji relentlessly slammed inside of him, Haga’s eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy.

“W-What a good boy you are… Cumming when you are told…” Ouji felt his own erection twitch inside Haga more and more, watching small tears flow from Haga’s eyes and his teeth sinking into his closed fist, the small body under him trembling as pleasure coursed through it.

Someone that looked so unpleasant on a daily basis had no right to look and feel that enticing.

Almost as if a switch flipped inside Ouji’s mind, he began fucking Haga harder, fingers tightening around his ankles even more.

“I… I hate that you look like that…” Ouji said between gritted teeth. “I hate that... I wanna fuck you…” He could feel pre-cum leak non-stop from his cock by now. “You… you are just a dumb… a dumb, disgusting nerd…” He looked down at Haga who seemed to be completely lost in his own afterglow, jaw hanging open and letting out silent pants, his whole body limp and moving with every thrust. “You… you are just a hole I’m fucking… that’s all you are…”

Ouji buried himself as deep as possible inside Haga as he felt his orgasm approaching, so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot for a moment he had a condom on.

“Here… Take all my cum like the bitch you are!” Ouji’s eyes shut tight as he came, not as much as he did in Haga’s mouth, but enough to fill the condom and for some of it to overflow out of Haga’s ass and run down his cheeks.

It was only when Ouji’s cock stopped twitching that he finally realized he came inside the condom and not inside Haga. And he hated that he was disappointed about that.

He quickly pulled out of Haga, leaving his still limp body to flop on the toilet, sweaty, spent, disheveled and leaking cum.

“I-I guess you paid me in full.” Ouji said, quickly pulling his underwear up and buttoning his pants. He paused as he heard a low chuckle from Haga.

“It was… a pleasure making business with you Ouji-kun.” Haga’s smirk was back on his lips, causing Ouji to glare at him.

“This better stay between us, and us alone.” Ouji said, clearly like a threat.

“Did you ever hear anything about me fucking other guys here in school?” Haga finally began moving, grabbing some tissues again to clean the cum all over his stomach.

“... Fair enough.” Ouji closed the last button on his pants, turning on his heels to leave the stall. He stopped just outside the door, looking over his shoulder at Haga. “Hey. If you want me to find something else for you…”

“Maybe I’ll ask for your help again.” A beat. “And maybe next time I’ll let you cum inside me and not into a condom.” Haga said mockingly as he pulled the used condom out of him, getting only a scoff in response as Ouji walked away.

Haga sighed loudly to himself, looking down at the stained hem of his shirt as he discarded the condom on the nearby trash can. He hated it when his clothes got dirty. It was such a mess to get them clean without raising any suspicions at home.

Still, it was all worth it in the end. He straightened his clothes and brushed his hair before stepping out of the stall, walking to one of the sinks to wash his hands and face. When he stepped out of the bathroom, there was no sign of the other teens anywhere. Haga shook his head with a smirk, walking out of the school’s building and heading to his house.

When he got home, he made a beeline for his room and threw his bag on the bed, opening it eagerly and grabbing the package he got from Ouji, with his eyes almost glowing with excitement.

He pulled one of the cards inside the package, Earthbound Immortal Uru, giggling to himself.

This was so much easier and cheaper than opening endless booster packs.


End file.
